one_lego_wiki_to_rule_them_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Gandalf the Grey
Gandalf, also referred to as Gandalf the Grey and later '''Gandalf the White '''is one of the five Istari Wizards. Background Gandalf the Grey (later Gandalf the White), also known by other names such as Tharkûn (to the Dwarves), Olórin (in the West), Mithrandir (to the Elves and Gondorians), and Incánus (in the South), was a Maia (minor god/angel). He was one of the five Maiar sent by the Valar to help aid the people of Middle-earth in the fight against evil. These five Maiar were known as the Istari (Quenya: "Wise Ones"), or more commonly, wizards. The other four Istari were Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando the Blue, and Alatar the Blue. Gandalf had a particular fondness of Hobbits, adopting some of their ways of life, such as smoking pipe-weed. In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and a company of thirteen Dwarves set out to go on a journey to the Lonely Mountain, to defeat the dragon Smaug and reclaim the dwarven horde treasure and their home. During the mission, Gandalf declared possession of the sword, Glamdring, the company had found in a cave, after a mishap with trolls. In The Fellowship of the Ring, Gandalf arrived for Bilbo Baggins's eleventy-first (111th) birthday party in Hobbiton. After Bilbo's party he headed out for Minas Tirith, to read an account of Isildur. Several years later, when Gandalf came back to Hobbiton to see Frodo Baggins, and found out the ring Frodo currently had in his possession had elvish markings on it, as did the Rings of Power. He later went to Isengard to speak with his friend, Saruman the White. Saruman betrayed Gandalf, telling him they should join forces with Sauron. Upon disagreeing with Gandalf, Saruman engaged in a duel with him, followed by Gandalf's defeat. Afterwards, Saruman took Gandalf to the top of The Tower of Orthanc, and they continued their battle. Gandalf escaped Orthanc on the Lord of all Eagles, named Gwaihir, and with him he flew to Rivendell. There in Rivendell, the fate of the Ring was decided in the Council of Elrond, and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. Gandalf then lead the Fellowship to the Pass of Caradhras, and after Saruman turned the weather against them, Gandalf lead them to Moria, as Gimli suggested, where he fell protecting the Fellowship from a Balrog (Durin's Bane as the Dwarves called it), that had been sleeping deep into the mines. Gandalf then fought the Balrog, and after a long battle, impaled him with Glamdring, his sword, defeating the Balrog and then having sustained such brutal injuries, passed away. Gandalf returned in The Two Towers, as Gandalf the White, who had returned to complete his task. In Fangorn Forest, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found Gandalf as the White Wizard. They traveled to Edoras, to "awaken" King Théoden who had been poisoned by Saruman. When Gandalf turned Théoden back to his old form, Théoden threw Gríma Wormtongue out of Edoras. Gandalf left Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and went to bring back Éomer and a pack of Rohirrim back to help Rohan. They came to Helm's Deep on "first light on the fifth day". And only with the help of Gandalf, Éomer, and the Riders of Rohan, Rohan won the Battle of Helm's Deep. In The Return of the King, Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and a group of Rohirrim rode from Helm's Deep[ to Isengard, to deal with Saruman. They found Merry and Pippin at the entrance of Isengard. Then they went to the center of Isengard, The Tower of Orthanc. They found Treebeard there, who told them they had Saruman imprisoned in his tower. Then Pippin saw a shiny light in the water, which turned out to be the Palantír. Gandalf then quickly took the Palantír from Pippin. At night, after they went to Edoras, Pippin secretly looked into the Palantír and saw the White Tree of Gondor, in Minas Tirith, burning. Sauron's plan was revealed. Gandalf and Pippin rode to the White City to see Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor, father of Boromir and Faramir. Denethor told Gandalf that he will not give away his position and won't let Aragorn be king of Gondor. Gandalf reminded Denethor that the authority to deny the return of the king has not been given to Denethor. During the Siege of Gondor, Gandalf took command, and helped the soldiers of Gondor against the Forces of Mordor. Pippin came running, telling him that Denethor is trying to burn his son, Faramir, alive in a pyre. Gandalf managed to get Faramir out, but couldn't stop Denethor from burning himself. Gandalf later fought at Battle of the Black Gate. After the Ring was destroyed, with the help of the Great Eagles, he brought Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee to Minas Tirith. He crowned Aragorn as King of Gondor. He left Middle-earth on the last ship set to sail to the Undying Lands with Bilbo Baggins, Elrond, Celeborn,Frodo Baggins and Galadriel. Variants Gandalf_the_grey.png|Regular Lor061.jpg|Without hat and cape Gandalf_the_Grey.jpg|Without Hat Gandalf_the_White.jpg|Gandalf the White How to Unlock Sets *3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *9469 Gandalf Arrives *10237 The Tower of Orthanc *30213 Gandalf at Dol Guldur *79003 An Unexpected Gathering *79005 The Wizard Battle *79007 The Black Gate *79010 The Goblin King Battle *79014 Dol Guldur Battle Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Index Category:Istari Category:The Fellowship